1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a producing method for a cylinder block.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2013-23762 discloses a method of forming a spray deposit by spraying a metallic material onto an inner wall surface of a cylinder bore (bore inner surface) of a cylinder block for an internal combustion engine. A surface of the spray deposit formed on the bore inner surface of the cylinder block is finished through a honing processing into a sliding surface where a piston housed in the cylinder block slides. On the surface (sliding surface) of the spray deposit after the honing processing, gas pockets formed in the spray deposit during the spraying appear as pits so that oil is retained in the pits.